kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Miracle
Dr. Miracle (ドクターミラクル Dokutā Mirakuru) is an alien who appeared in Episode 36 of Spider-Man. She appears as a human at first but can transform into monster called Miracle Mask after drinking a potion. She carries around a red umbrella and has a fondness for Onions. Dr. Miracle is played by Mitchi Love (best known for playing Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen in JAKQ Dengekitai), while as Miracle Mask is voiced by Shōzō Iizuka. Biography Dr. Mircale travels from Planet Miracle and arrives on Earth to help Professor Monster defeat Spider-Man. When she meets him at the Iron Cross Army base, she shows her fighting skills to Amazoness and shows that she has a monster called Miracle Mask. She is then seen stealing onions from a little boy's house, the same boy that saw her when she landed on Earth. When Dr. Miracle, as Miracle Mask, walks away, the boy and his friends follow her to get a picture of an alien. When they do manage to get a picture, her image does not appear on the picture. She then turns herself into a gorilla, called Miracle Gorilla, and chases after the kids. Luckily, Spider-Man arrives and saves the kids. When Dr. Miracle reverts back to her monster form, she fights Spider-Man. After a short fight. Dr. Miracle transforms into Miracle Bee and stings Spider-Man to make his body numb. She then gets away. Later, Spider-Man hears that Dr. Miracle will steal a necklace. While still numb, Spider-Man looks after the necklace with a detective. However, it is revealed that Dr. Miracle is the detective, and she turns herself into a bee to sting Spider-Man again and manages to steal the necklace. Using Spider-Man's paralyzed body as a puppet, Dr. Miracle makes it look like that Spider-Man has betrayed the people and has also stolen the necklace. She takes Spider-Man to an abandoned building, now back to her human form, where Amazoness and her subordinates arrive to reveal Spider-Man's face. But Dr. Miracle stops her, saying that no one will a finger on her prisoner. Dr. Miracle then goes into her monster form and proceeds to kill Spider-Man. However, the boy and his friends have been taken captive when they were looking Dr. Miracle. Dr. Miracle then tells Spider-Man to fight or else the kids will die, putting him in a tough situation due to his numb body, much to the amusement from Dr. Miracle. Remembering about Garia, Spider-Man realizes that he was given an immunity to bee stings. So Spider-Man uses that immunity to fight back and save the kids. After Spider-Man fights off the Ninders, Dr. Miracle ask Amazoness for help, but she ignores her and drIves away with her subordinate. After fighting with Spider-Man, Dr. Miracle grows into a giant by using Big Miracle. Spider-Man summons Marveller and fires his cannons at her. He transforms Marveller into Leopardon and immediately destroys Dr. Miracle with Sword Victor. Powers/Abilities Miracle Mask: After drinking a potion, Dr. Miracle can change into her monster form called Miracle Mask (鉄面ミラクル Tetsu-men Mirakuru). Changing Forms: Dr. Miracle has the ability to transform into anything when she is Miracle Mask. Big Miracle:Much like the Machine BEM's ability to grow by will, Dr. Miracle can grow into a giant as well. Gallery DrMiracle0.jpeg|Dr. Miracle's human appearence Category:Alien Kaijin Category:Female Kaijin